


I gave you my all

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Spike gets Drusilla what she needs.





	I gave you my all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deifire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/gifts).

Spike is a pretty thing with her wide blue eyes and her short blonde hair, and she wears a black leather jacket with style and a devil may care attitude. She turns heads and she always has.

Drusilla watches her strut around lovingly, her brown eyes dreamily unfocused. Even Drusilla does not know what visions may come true for them.

All Spike’s blood and breath exists to please her queen and this is as it should be and that’s how it will stay forever if Spike has anything to say about it.

*  
They’d come to Sunnydale to leave the past behind, to find existence beyond being with Angelus and Darla. Dru was weakened from her ordeal in Prague, but some blood from a local pantry set her more right at least. Spike knew how to provide for her queen. She has soon known the Slayer was one to avoid. Spike was proud of her two slayer kills, and wore Nikki Wood's coat with her casual elegance. Maybe they would come across this Buffy Summers later, but for now they were laying low. Dru still needed something more to recover and Spike would provide as she always did in the past. Dru counted on her as always, and she was right to do so.

*

"Spike," Drusilla said dreamily. "I'm counting the stars my darling. They are all lined up for you."

"That's lovely, pet" Spike purred into the shell of her ear, and let her tongue caress it.

"I want to be well again so we can roam into the night and kill our prey."

"You will," said Spike and kissed her tenderly with a slight smile. "We will burn this town."

"Yes. And dance naked round the flames."

Spike pressed a kiss to her neck for each word and then there are no more words to be uttered between them for a long while.

*

Words were always what Spike did well in her past life. Willa Pratt was a poet even if some say her writing was very purple. She had her suitors, and then Dru carried her off to a life in blood and sin. How strange that sweet pious Drusilla was so changed by Angelus and his dark gift.

How beautiful she was in her savagery Spike always thought. She loved to watch Dru wreak havoc more than anything else.

*

Spike knew the ritual would restore Drusilla to her former glory. All she needed was some a unicorn horn and an innocent and they were good to go. She knew just were to find the innocent. Spike whistled as she moved through the streets of Sunnydale. This town was so delightful all full of happy meals on legs and life of all other sorts. Spike was going to fit right in.

*

The comic book shop was worn and seldom visited. Among its stacks of faded Superman and Batman comics and figures of Dracula Spike really stood out. One if the few customers looked at her with awe.

"Are you famous? You look like a blonde Joan Jett."

"I get that a lot. No. Just infamous, luv. Want to join me?"

The poor guy could hardly believe his luck and followed Spike into the warm evening like a lost puppy trailing after his mistress.

*

"Spike?" called the guy whose name was Billy gently. "This place gives me the creeps."

The tomb was kinda scary and gloomy that much was true.

"Don't worry pet," said Spike. "Dru? Work your magic luv."

Drusilla emerged from the shadows, and poor Billy didn't know what to think, she was beautiful but looked at him like he was prey.

"Look into my eyes.." she chanted and Billy was lost. She was still weak, but his will was weaker than hers. Most people paled before Drusilla’s determination.

Drusilla drank from him as Spike chanted and burned the unicorn horn.

Drusilla stopped and watched Billy swoon. She did not need much of his virgin blood to feel good.

"All done," said Spike. "You feeling better?"

"Soon," said Drusilla. "I will be right as rain."

Spike kissed her and then they dumped Billy in an alley. He would live and probably have weird tales of witchy women to tell his mates. Perhaps they would even be jealous.

*

The restored Drusilla made love to Spike under the stars, their pale bodies glistening with fresh blood.

Their limbs entwined as they sought their pleasure freely defying the cold dawn that awaited them. Its golden rays would turn them to dust, but they paid that no heed as they touched each other’s pale skin.

They knew they would get away in time and back into the comforting gloom of their bloody tomb. Drusilla bared her white, supple breasts to Spike’s eager mouth and swooned over her lover’s sharp ministrations. Spike licked eagerly at her nipples and Dru sighed in happy relief that she was whole and well and could feel it all. 

Each caress fuelled Drusilla’s ardor and she let Spike remove her gown and marvel at her beauty unencumbered by clothes. It was a sight Spike would never tire of. She sank to her knees in worship of her goddess and Drusilla moved towards her with a sly smile. “So pretty, my pretty dove,” she cooed.

Spike tongued her goddess gently and Drusilla sighed with pleasure at the touch.

The agile tongue painted her with moisture, Spike’s mouth filling with her lover’s scent. It was a heavenly scent for sure and Spike had her fill as Drusilla grabbed her short hair to direct her movements.

Dru's hands showed her the way and her own pleasure surged as Drusilla came and Spike tasted her divine taste. Spike trembled and stood to embrace her goddess. They kissed and the taste of blood mingled with that of Dru's juices. Spike had never been happier and she knew Sunndale would be their oyster soon. The Slayer had nothing on them now that Drusilla was well again. She had better run and hide thought Spike as she embraced her queen of darkness.


End file.
